Alanna Black Dreamer
by Darkness Gathered
Summary: Alan, was found along side will when at the start of the film. Now to the plot of when it goes along with the normal plot with one character...she's nothing like anything you've seen especially her purple eyes!
1. Alanna Black Dreamer

Chapter One, it's in the past

A long windy day at the docks, at Port Royal. Two teenagers standing near the edge of the dicks, behind them a woman walked up towards them her hair flying everywhere,

'Kalasin, father says he wants you home' she said and started back from where she came, in a slow pace.

'Elizabeth, tell father I'll be back in a minute', Elizabeth quicken her pace as she walked back. Kalasin looked no older than 13, but actually 18, she has long hazelnut hair, blue eyes and a normal figure. She's wearing a big pink puffy dress, and pink shoes that made her look like she's 6'ft, but actually 5'ft, 10. The other girl's wearing a baggy musty gery shirt with a vest under the same color, she's also wearing brown three quarter lengths, with men's shoes. Her hair also long but pitch black, her eyes purple, most unlike anything you have ever seen. She's 6'ft, 1 but looks older than is she looks 18 while 16.

'Alan, see you tomorrow' said Kalasin. The girl called Alan looked out to see then back to the decking she sits on. 'Can't'

'What!' Kalasin now stamping her feet on the docks poshly. 'Why?'

Again Kalasin looked out at the sea.

'Will's going out, so I need to look after the shop', now looking at her shoes.

'Oh, alright then I will see you when I do then, good afternoon'

Kalasin looked as if she's waiting for a reply, but then she thought she might not get it, so decided to turn and start walking home. When a mumble could be heard that sounded like 'bye' come from Alan. Kalasin quickened her pace home.

Ten minutes later at the governors

As Kalasin came home her father, the governor was waiting in the drawing room when Elizabeth. She sat down opposite her sister. It is always her father that speaks first.

'Kalasin, I know you are happy and all, but I wish to speak to you about your friend miss Alanna'

'Her names Alan father, and what is it about her you wish to speak to me about' sounding too much like her sister, which she always wanted to be and follow in her foot steps.

''I don't want you to speak to her ever again, she has a way with words that I wish you not to know, daughter', the governor said slyly.

'But father, what would you have me do? stay in and learn'

'That's exactly what I want' sounding more serious this time, 'do you remember how you met'.

How could she forget.

Flash back

a young Elizabeth and Kalasin standing at the opposite end to the helm singing 'a pirates life for me'. When they spotted a ship that had been blown up and two children were in the water one holding the other. The boy seemed to be out cold with the girl holding his head above the water. They were pulled aboard the ship and were told to be looked after by Elizabeth and Kalasin. The boy looked normal as anything, dark brown hair and chocolate-coated eyes, the girl on the other hand, had pitch-black hair with purple eyes. They both had gold necklaces with a medallion at the end, made of pure gold.

'may I go the toilet, please' the girl said to Kalasin.

'this way miss, follow me, what's your name?' she replied

'Alanna, Alanna black Dreamer'

as they come back some five minutes later Elizabeth is standing next to the railing and Alanna was shown to where the boy lay asleep.

Kalasin walked to her sister.

'What did he say?'

'His names will turner', Elizabeth replied.

'what did he say about the girl' wanting to know more.

'he said nothing of her, but I fear he is a pirate' shock appeared now on both their faces as they sailed. Elizabeth then got out the necklace will had on.

'I found this'

'Alanna had one too, there most likely brother and sister', they looked at each other. 'pirates'

End Flash back

we see Alan walking down the street holding the medallion that's round her neck. When the moonlight hits it she feels it burning her skin. She enters the black smiths where an older William turner is sitting waiting for her return.

'Late, again where do you get to, he said getting to his feet

'No where' walking towards the stairs

'not eating again, 6th time this week'

'so I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep'

Will runs up to her and throws her over his shoulder, she starts kicking and screaming on his back

'put me down Will'

'Not until you've ate something'

'I don't want anything'

'I really don't care, even if you only eat a piece of fruit I will be happy' dropping her into a seat at the table

'no' throwing a tantrum

'eat now, or you won't ever step foot out of that door again, Now'

'No'

Will kneels down in front of her with big puppy dog eyes

'Alanna, please eat something, for me'

'no'

'why?'

'because I'm not hungry', trying to get up but being pushed down by him

'please'

'no, I'm not hungry', at that second her stomach makes a horrid noise

'not hungry, Alanna what are you trying to do, starve yourself'

'no'

'then please eat, please' another puppy face

'Will those don't work with me remember'

'How can I forget, Alanna if you eat this I won't bug you again about it'

'really'

'really'

'fine', seeing the satisfaction on his face. 'but only one piece'

'thanks'

she grabs an apple and eats it only until the core, then throws the rest in the bin

'happy'

'very, much thank you' smiling happily

Alanna gets up and walks upstairs unto her room.

Five seconds later

Will comes running upstairs and sits on her bed, stroking her hair.

'what's wrong?

'nothing' turning over away from him

'nothing, then why are you miserable'

'I'm not, god are you a pain in the bum today or what'

'Or what!'

'don't get cocky with me Will'

'then tell me what's wrong'

'fine, only if you don't tell anyone'

'I promise'

'ok', whispers to him. 'I was thinking that you're a... big pain in the bum'

she burst out laughing, but will did not on the other hand he looked quite upset about the out burst.

'Alanna, please tell me the truth'

'fine if you must know' thinks hard giving him a puzzling look. 'I was thinking about my past, and what it was like I can't even remember anything apart from seeing the black pearl'

'I know it must have been hard for you'

'no, not really just a pain that I met you'

'why, you little'

Will jumped up off the bed and turned her over until she was facing him, then started tickling her until she was crying with laughter and asking to stop, which he did.

'so, you think you didn't like meeting me', pretending to look hurtful.

'no of course not I love having you around your like my very best friend'

'thanks' kisses the top of her head. 'now you asleep'

'yes, captain'

Next day

finally Alan woke up to the door down stairs creaking. She got up out of bed and dressed her self quickly. Adding a bandage around her chest like a corset to keep her flat. She then hears the works moving, so she decided to go down stairs thinking its Will. As she creeps down stairs she picks up a sword, she jumps out hoping to catch Will off his guard...

'Who are you?' drawing the sword at the stranger, with this the stranger turned around, he's tall about 6'ft 4 or more his long dark hair with beads dangling at the sides, bringing out his brown eyes, he's very attractive and smooth. And very, very sexy for ... a pirate.

'Captain Jack sparrow, boy'

'I'm no boy' moves the sword towards his throat.

'then what are you?'

'I'm a girl, or can't you tell'

'you look more like a guy to me lass, where's your chest'

'If you must know bound back from peering eyes, such as yourself', Alan raised her sword in front of her.

'Ah well then, so the lass can think you can fight'

'she knows she can fight, and I'm no lass'

'well first you say your not a boy then not a lass, so what are yah'

'treat me as your equal, now fight man or are you', with this he looks at her with wondering eyes. ' do you see something you like'

'well it's going to be hard to treat you like an equal when you look like that love'

with this she lasses out and cuts the side of his arm

'ouch love, that hurt' pouting

they began thrashing and blocking each other, finally jack gave up and headed towards the door, a sword thrown by Alan hits the door and is stuck

'what's that for?'

'you're a pirate, and I know that there's a good reason for them', pointing at the shackles.

'and what if'

'I will not let you leave'

'really'

he picks up his sword and edges towards her

' you know your pretty good,... for a lass'

' die sparrow'

'that'll be captain jack sparrow'

'I don't care' she starts edging back quicker than him, but he catches up he grabs her arms and pins them against the wall above her head.

'well lass, are you going to kill me now!', smiles cockily

'Nope but I have something better in mind', she knees him where the sun doesn't shine and she ran for her life into the kitchen

'Your going to die for that' he said walking into the kitchen and coming towards her, and her edging away from him.

'really and I thought I enjoyed doing it, and will again if I have to'

'well you have no weapon, and I have my sword. Your also trapped and can't get any help what are you going to do'

'err...' Looking around. 'err...'

'that's what I thought, now what do you say now, I'll let you live if you let me leave'

she started considering it, but changed her mind

'no'

'so your stubborn then, well how this, I'll kill you and leave anyway'

'no, it doesn't sound fair to me'

'and what sounds fair to you then?'

'Err...', she see will standing behind him holding a bottle, he puts a finger to his lips, to say shhhhh....

'well fair to me are you an idiot'

'what' confused

crash is knocked out

' not bad for a lass' Will said laughing

'don't you start'

will started to laugh really hard and Alan joined in, by the time port royals finest arrived they were both on the floor crying in laughter.

The commodore came and looked puzzled by them, but thanked them. When everyone had left they both began to clam down and catch there breathes, they sat down in the kitchen

'well, that was eventful', Alan said still giggling a lot

'wasn't it just' will returned

'will' getting serious, 'why did he have shackles on?'

Will finally realized why he was upset

'well, two reasons actually. One, he's a pirate, and two he threatened Miss Swan', now sadden by his last remark

'will you alright', looking at him

'yes, as a matter of fact, I should be asking you?'

'well apart from fighting a pirate, cutting his upper arm, kicking him between the legs I think I'm ok'

'ouch' then realized she said cut him, 'cut him'

'yes, on the top of his left arm'

'good on you'.

later that evening once they had finished laughing and cleaning up, Will stayed downstairs to work. Alan fell asleep up stairs, when gunshots could be heard, (she's a heavy sleeper) luckily for her no-one came upstairs, but when she woke up the place looked as if a bomb had hit it and will was gone.

'Will', Alan screamed running down stairs and into the street.

She ran from the house to find Will entering the jails. She wondered what he was doing there and why as she crept down, she heard chatter and banter.

'What's your name', she heard jack ask will and a mumble later she heard

'Will Turner'

'Will no'

Both Will and Jack turned to face Alan running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last, luckily she didn't trip and fall flat on her face. She glared daggers at Jack and Will once she was on the ground not falling on her feet she asked

'Right, who left their effects on the stairs?' She snarled looking at Will.

'What! those were there when I got here'

'Well lass we meet again, I see', Jack said eyeing her closely.

'Aye, I do believe. And if you wish to keep your life you won't call me lass'

'Well then what be your name'

Alan looked at Will then at Jack.

'Promise, you won't laugh?'

They looked at each other and said together

'Promise'

She paused before she even spoke well taking a deep breath.

'Alanna Black Dreamer'

Both men looked shocked at her name. Although Will had lived with her she only said her name was Alan, to avoid complication.

'So Alanna what do you want me to call you' snarling daggers, 'Miss, lass, Alanna... What'

'Alan will do'

Will heard sounds above him.

'Alan move' he pushed her aside and wretched a bench up to open the cell door.

'Hurry someone will have heard that' Alan said making her way up the stairs, shortly followed by both men.

They made there way to the docks and hid under a bridge. Will was talking to Jack. Alan couldn't be bothered to listen until they began to move.

Will stuck his arm out and court Alan round the waist.

'Alanna, stay here, someone needs to look after the shop... no but's either. It's dangerous and you could be hurt or killed'

'Will please?'

'No, and if you find a way, I will drop you off at the next port ok'

With this him and Jack walked away, but as she turned she saw the interceptor and thought about asking Norrigton (I don't know if I spelt that right, well who cares) if she could go along.


	2. Who cares I'm coming anyway

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, expect Kalasin and Alanna/Alan they are my own and I created them and if anyone nicks them I want to know what story there in so I can read please...hehehe anyway I love POTC so lets continue

Chapter Two, Who cares I'm coming anyway

We see Alan making her way to the interceptor, Norrigton standing at the helm, she decided to go ask him what's wrong.

'Excuse me commodore'

'Yes Miss Alan'

'I was wondering why are you going out to sea, with so many men, when your needed at the fort' mumbling 'I think'

'Well you may have seen the pirate's last night'

'Nope, I was asleep all last night'

'Well, pirate's invaded port royal and kidnapped Kalasin and Elizabeth'

'No way I'm coming I promise I won't get in your way, I'll do anything to save my friend'

'Then you may come along, I know if I refuse, you'll be as stubborn as anything and won't give up till you come'

'Damn straight'

'Well go settle down in a cabin, I'll check on you later'

Hugs him round the neck

'Thanks' she runs off to a cabin at way below deck near the kitchen, and makes it to her room, she decided since she was a little tired she would have a nap, and to stop anyone coming in she locked her door and fell asleep just before she did she heard someone scream faintly, 'They've got the Dauntness'

Some day's later

She finally wakes up to someone bagging on her door, and footsteps running down the stairs, she ran to hide under the bed

'Jack what are you trying to do?'

'I'm trying to brake down the door, what does it look like'

'Why' it was Will

'Well mate, I'm a pirate and pirate's are curious and my curiosity has got the better of me, I'm trying to find out what's behind this locked door'

'Why?'

'Well usually locked doors have something behind them important and I'm trying to find out what it is behind this' looks at will 'who's looking steering the ship'

More footsteps going away followed by a Crash the door had come off it's hinges and landed flat on the floor. She saw Jack's feet walk past the bed and around the room

'Will, there nothing down here, no problem'

He was about to walk out when, he turned on his heels and dropped to look under the bed at Alan

'Hello lass'

She grabbed hold of him and pushed him to the floor, while she got out and pinned him to the ground with a hand over his mouth.

'Shhhhh... what you doing here, where's Norrigton' removing her hand from his mouth

'The old man, oh he kind of lent us this ship, say if you had wanted to be on top love you could have said'

'Shut up Jack as if, where's William'

'Your William, is on the helm of the ship with the rest of me crew'

'Jack what've you done'

'Nothing, but were going after the Black Pearl'

'The black pearl'

'Aye, now lets go tell William what I've found' trying to get up but beening pushed down by her

'Listen to me Jack and listen good, Will is not to know I'm aboard this ship is that understood, don't you dare tell him'?

'I swear I won't tell him, now can I get up'

They both get up off the floor, Alan heads for the window at the side while Jack picks her up and throws her over his shoulders

'Jack what are you doing'

'Nothing, where going to the deck'

'I told you not to tell Will'

'I'm not you are'

'Huh' confused, jack makes his way to the helm, with Alan still over his shoulder

'Jack no please, I'll do anything please'

'No' he smirks at her.

He carried her up deck with her kicking and screaming on his back. They reach the top deck meters from will who is steering the ship.

'William, I found something that might interest you laddy'

'Jack if it's stolen then I don't...' Will turns around to see Alan still on Jack's back. 'Alanna, what you doing here I thought I told you to stay at Port Royal'

'You did, I asked Norrigton if I could help him rescue Kalasin and Elizabeth'

'Kalasin, as well, why'd they want her'?

'Why ask me' jack puts her down on deck. 'I only know that the pirates came while I was asleep and kidnapped Kalasin and Alanna, and really that's it'

'Well...' thinking hard. 'You can't stay on deck the men might feel a bit lonely, and I don't want anything to happen to you...'

Butt's in, 'will, I can take care of myself thank you, remember'

' I still don't care, Jack I want her locked in the captain's cabin'

'Oh no, laddy, I can't do that'

'Why not'

'It's my cabin'

'Jack she'll only be in there until I say so, at night I'll have to find somewhere else for her to go'

'Will, have you ever thought that she might escape from the cabin and come on deck, it's possible'

'True, she needs a babysitter'

'I'm not a baby anymore will, I can look after my self please'

A women walks up behind Will and jack

'Captain, I don't mind her coming working with me'

Will and Jack both jump and turn to see Ana-Marie standing there

'Yeah, see you two later', Alan starts to walk past Will but he crabs her again round the waist and pulls her back.

'Are you sure, she's a handful'

'I'm sure, plus if you want sir, she can stay in my cabin away from all the men'

'Yes, I guess so', looking a bit taken back

'Cool, can I go now'

'Yes, but please Alanna no talking to anyone unless it's me, Jack or Ana Marie is that understood'

'Yes, father;'

'Sarcasm, doesn't work with me'

'Well stop acting like you're my father, (to Ana Marie) can we go please'

Alan starts walking with Ana Marie, down to the cabin where she'll stay, they enter it's huge almost as big as the Captain's for a guess, there's a bunk bed, sort of thing with a dressing table a wardrobe full with breeches, shirts, tunic, and big puffy dresses.

'I guess this was going to be Elizabeth's and Kalasin's room when they were rescued'

'I guess, it's pretty huge, I know'

'Yeah, I figured as much'

'So Alanna, or what do they call you'

'My names Alanna but I don't like it so I like to be called Alan'

'Is that all of your name, or is it more to it'

'My full name is Alanna Black Dreamer, but that's too long for me', looking down at her feet.

'Right, well anyway, you stay on bottom, I'm on the top one, help yourself to anything, I don't care.'

'Ok', jumpily. 'Err... what do you do here by the way'

'Nothing just sit around unless I take the helm or if were in a storm then I'm out there'

'Oh, doody'

After that, Two hours later

'What time is it?'

'After noon'

Two Seconds Later

'What time is it?'

'You asked a second ago, Afternoon'

'Well, I'm board'

Five seconds later

'What time is it?'

'Godamn Alan go bug Will or jack'

'Ok'

Alan ran from her room to the top deck looking around for Will only to find him at the helm

Best not bug him, might crash, she thought

She turned to see Jack grinning at her

'What you looking at?'

Still he's grinning never the less it still bugs her

'What!'

'Nothing lass, just looking'

'Jack your never just looking, and don't call me lass.' She turned around and thought better of it.

'Jack, what were you looking at'?

'You'

'Why me'

'No reason' he got up and walked past her whispering in her ear 'Lass'

'That's it', she spun around to Jack walking away she sees a sword at the railings, she grabbed it and swung it at him cutting him a little on his back, he turned gripping his cut on his back

'What's that for... ouch'

'Nothing... hey Jack'

'Aye' curious of what she'll say.

'what do you say to a little duel me and you'

'when'

'now'

'Now'

'God damn man, of course now are you an idiot or something...'

'Why do you want a duel?'

' For one, to teach you a lesson of manners...'

'ALAN YOU HAVE NO MANNERS' will screamed from the helm.

'Well then what will you do?'

'I'll teach you to stop staring, How's that?' she snapped back.

Jack seemed to think about it for a minute then... 'Fine then, here in ten lets see who wins shall we?'

**Mirokh and Airokh: **Thanks, and I'm going to try and update every so often its boring at home with nothing to do on Wednesdays so I'll see if I can make it weekly or something, cheers.

**Eileen:** I don't have anything against capital letters and my shift key isn't broke its I type too quick and forget that's all. And Kalasin by the way plays into the finally bit at the end it's a plot you might like it, it's a twist...


End file.
